Zero Gravity
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: "Bangun, Taichi. Bangun dan perhatikan." Sebuah mantra untuk melenyapkan eksistensi gravitasi di sekitar Yagami Taichi. ONESHOT. For Miamau Kakashi.


**Zero Gravity**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo  
a fic for miamau kakashi_

_

* * *

_

"_Ja. Konnichiwa, minna-san._"

_Argh, sial._

Rasanya berat sekali bagi Yagami Taichi untuk mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sosok yang kini berdiri pada mimbar depan kelas. Sosok menyebalkan yang paling yang tidak ingin dilihatnya hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya. Guru fisika. Guru yang mengajarkan subjek yang paling dibenci oleh Taichi. Padahal, Taichi sudah berdoa sejak dahulu kala agar guru itu tidak pernah masuk ke kelas. Alasannya terserah saja; mau ia sakit, mau ia memenangkan lotere perjalanan liburan ke Greenland, atau tewas dicakar kucing peliharaanya (yang katanya garong), pokoknya Taichi hanya ingin guru itu tidak pernah masuk ke kelas dan mengajar dengan caranya yang kolot itu.

Sayangnya, Kami-sama tak mengabulkannya. Oh, mungkin besok ia harus ke kuil untuk berdoa lebih khusyuk. Ia pun akan membawa uang yang nominalnya besar. Mungkin doanya akan lebih mujarab.

Taichi membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke meja tanpa menjawab salam dari sang guru seperti siswa yang lainnya. Belum sampai lima detik, bagian bawah kursi yang didukinya ditendang, sehingga ia sedikit melonjak bangun. Kesal, sontak ia menolehkan kepala, bersiap untuk mengumpat. "Hei—"

Namun bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat begitu ia melihat siapa yang menendangnya.

Tidak, sebenarnya ia tahu persis siapa yang menendangnya, sebab ia tahu siapa yang duduk di belakangnya. Namun, ia selalu tak kuasa untuk bertitah barang satu kata pun tiap kali melihat sosok yang berkontradiksi dengan sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas. Sosok yang ini adalah sosok yang disukainya sejak dulu. Sosok baik hati yang begitu jelita, terutama dengan seberkas mentari pagi yang menerpa wajahnya kini.

"Apa?" tanya orang itu dengan tatapan datar terhadap Taichi yang terperangah.

"A-ah," Taichi kembali kepada realita. "T-tidak."

Maka Taichi memutar punggungnya kembali ke depan. Perasaan hatinya langsung berubah 180 derajat tatkala ia menemukan kembali sosok yang dibencinya sedang membuka buku sambil berkata, "Hari ini, kita akan belajar tentang gravitasi."

...tidur lagi saja, yuk.

Taichi membenamkan kepalanya kembali, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menikmati perjalanan ke dunia mimpi. Namun, seperti yang dapat diprediksi, sebuah tendangan kembali diluncurkan ke bawah kursi Taichi. Lagi-lagi, Taichi melonjak. Menahan kekesalannya, ia berbalik, kali ini tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan paras ayu yang menatapnya. Malah, ia memasang wajah aku-tidak-suka-padamu. Yeah, ia memang pendusta yang hebat.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Taichi terganggu.

"Jangan tidur terus. Kau sudah cukup ngelindur tadi malam, bukan? Sekarang saatnya sekolah. Bangun dan perhatikan pelajarannya!"

"Tapi itu membosankan! Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak pernah suka pada fisika—apalagi dengan _sensei_ itu!" gerutu Taichi. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak cukup tidur. Aku nonton bola tadi malam."

"Dasar bodoh! Perhatikan saja dahulu!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini demi masa depanmu, tahu?"

"Iya, iya! Puas? Dasar perempuan cerewet!"

Sambil merengut sebal, Taichi pun kembali berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Ah, guru itu baru saja selesai menulis rumus yang bahkan Taichi tak tahu satu pun dari variabel dalam rumus tersebut.

"Jadi, seperti yang diketahui—" aduh, mendengar suaranya saja sudah mengusik telinga Taichi, "—gravitasi adalah adalah gaya tarik-menarik yang terjadi antara semua partikel yang mempunyai massa di alam semesta. Darimana datangnya gravitasi?"

_Dari Zimbabwe, sensei._

Tak ada satupun yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pada dasarnya, mereka semua menganggap pertanyaan itu retoris—guru itu pasti akan menjawabnya sendiri.

"Gravitasi, sampai saat ini, belum diketahui asal usulnya." Nah, kan—ia menjawabnya sendiri tanpa memberi jeda yang berarti bagi para siswa untuk menjawab. "Teori yang saat ini diterima adalah teori yang menyebutkan bahwa gaya gravitasi timbul karena adanya partikel gravitron dalam setiap atom."

_Argh, jangan sampai ia menjelaskan __tentang atom! Aku muak dengan kimia!_ Pada dasarnya, Taichi tidak suka pelajaran eksakta. Ia tak pernah begitu bersahabat dengan angka.

"Yang ada di hadapan kalian ini adalah rumus dari hukum gravitasi yang dicetuskan Isaac Newton, seorang ilmuwan Inggris, pada abad ke-16."

_Sekalian saja sebutkan satu per satu nama keturunannya._

"Hukum gravitasi Newton berbunyi, 'Setiap massa titik menarik semua massa titik lainnya dengan gaya segaris dengan garis yang menghubungkan kedua titik. Besar gaya tersebut berbanding lurus dengan perkalian kedua massa tersebut dan berbanding terbalik dengan kuadrat jarak antara kedua massa titik tersebut.'" _Duh, dia ngomong apa, sih?_ "Rumusnya dapat kita tuliskan dengan _F = mg_, dimana _F_ berkedudukan sebagai besar dari gaya gravitasi antara kedua massa titik tersebut, _m_ adalah massa benda, dan _g_ adalah percepatan gravitasi yang nilainya 10 m/s2. Nah, rumus ini dapat kita kembangkan lagi menjadi—"

_Oke, cukup. Sudah cukup._

Ia tak dapat menyerap setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh guru itu. Otaknya tidak dapat menampung satu pun informasi yang diberikan. Singkat kata, lebih baik ia kembali tidur. Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya kembali, meski tahu pada akhirnya pasti orang di belakangnya akan kembali menendang kursinya.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima...

...enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh...

_...aneh. Mengapa—_

Tahu-tahu saja, ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya melayang. Tidak, tidak secara harfiah. Tapi sentuhan hangat yang baru saja dirasakan di bahunya membuatnya merasa seperti melayang. Pun tubuhnya kemudian terdorong ke belakang, dan kini ia telah berada dalam posisi duduk—tak lagi membungkuk tidur di atas meja.

Ia mengerjap bingung. Sentuhan macam apa yang baru saja dirasakannya?

Kali ini, ia merasakan napas yang tak kalah hangatnya di telinganya. Rangkaian frasa dengan timbre rendah yang penuh penekanan—namun begitu menggoda syahwat Taichi—kemudian menggema di telinganya.

"_Bangun, Taichi. Bangun dan perhatikan._"

Degup jantung sang pemuda makin cepat berpacu, bersamaan dengan detak jam di dinding. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya baru saja menerbangkannya sepenuhnya melewati lapisan atmosfer, sehingga kini ia melayang-layang di ruang angkasa. Simfoni yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya seakan menjadi mantra untuk melenyapkan eksistensi gravitasi di sekitar Yagami Taichi.

Dan mungkin ia takkan pernah turun lagi. Sebab suara dan sentuhan itu terus menggema dalam jiwa dan raganya—keduanya tampak takkan pernah luput.

"Yagami."

Tapi ia salah. Sebuah suara kemudian mengusik telinganya, menjatuhkannya kembali kepada kenyataan. Kentara sekali itu bukan simfoni, tapi bisikan maut yang mengembalikan gravitasi ke sekitar tubuh Taichi. Taichi mengerjap sekali lagi, dan kali ini, sosok guru di depan kelas terlihat jelas sedang menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau bengong pada saat pelajaran, hah?"

"B-bengong?" Taichi bertanya bingung, sementara seisi kelas tampak saling berbisik dan terkekeh. "S-saya tidak bengong, ah, _ano_...euh..._sensei_..." Bagus. Bahkan Taichi melupakan nama dari guru menyebalkan itu.

"Oh, ya?" Nada guru itu kini terdengar menantang. "Sekarang, coba kamu jelaskan kepada saya penyebab fenomena yang disebut sebagai gravitasi nol di luar angkasa."

Seisi kelas hening, menunggu yang dituntut memberi jawaban. Taichi, si terdakwa, hanya bisa menggumam "ah...uhm...eh..." dan sebagainya. Wajahnya tampak berpadu dengan mulutnya yang melongo, menghasilkan padanan ekspresi kebingungan.

Tahu-tahu saja, mulutnya mencetuskan sebuah kata.

"Sora..."

Sontak seisi kelas tertawa keras. Kemudian, mereka mulai menggunjing apa yang baru saja dikatakan Taichi. Taichi—yang refleksnya lamban menanggapi hal tersebut—akhirnya tersadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Panik, ia menoleh ke belakang.

_Kedua pipi gadis itu merona merah sebab namanya baru saja disebut._

_

* * *

_

"_Nothing brings me down when you're around. It's like zero gravity."_  
—**David Archuleta**

**

* * *

**

**owari**_  
18.12.10 – 6:30 PM – 1098 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Abal bin pasaran lagi, asdfghjkl.

Saya kangen Taiora dan kebetulan ada request. Ya udah, sekalian menyelesaikan permintaan, sekalian mengobati kangen. Dan sekalian belajar juga, padahal udah libur -_-" Maaf banget kalau banyak typo dan diksinya jelek, soalnya saya bikinnya rada kilat. Terimakasih juga untuk Wikipedia yang berbaik hati mau saya copas-in tulisannya :p *digebuk Jimmy Wales*

Err, mau berkomentar tentang kenistaan cerita ini di review?


End file.
